Eponas song
by Crayon of a mad girl
Summary: a one shot story. Link and Malon. The race with link and Ingo, but it's set after link saves hyrule.


I haven't wrote a fanfic for LoZ so i thought i would. i know it's Link and Malon but i still lyk Link and Zelda lol. this is a one shot story thng lol. i've set it afta he saves hyrule and all that. Enjoy, R&R plz :) thanks and if i av positive reviews and tht, i may do another one... or an Okami, Digimon, or even more fanfics :)

**

* * *

**

**Eponas Song- one shot story. Ocarina of time.**

Along the fields of Hyrule, in a ranch named Lon Lon ranch, was a beautiful, blue eyed, ginger haired girl named Malon. Link really liked her when he met her at Lon Lon ranch as a child but when he grew up he could't find her again, will he ever find her again?

As he walked across the Plains of Hyrule in search for her, he rode upon Epona in hope of finding her.  
In a slight silence he stopped at the castle gates, his plan was to go back in time and tell her to wait for him but he could hear singing, the words he would recognise anywhere. It was Eponas song.

Epona leaped up and started to gallop toward the ranch. The ranch had been over run by Talons worker: Ingo. Now all the horses were kept in the stables and weren't free. _How could Malon let it get this far? _Link thought to himself. He dismounted Epona and ran to the new owner of the ranch. "You call that _animal_ a horse. Hmph, there is no way that will _ever_ be a horse," He says. Link grunts and tells him that he wants to see if he's right.

So the race began: Link on Epona and Ingo on his prized horse in front and Link behind. Malon runs out the house to see what all the commotion was all about. She sees the _Fairy boy_ from her childhood that she recognised at first glance. She Cheered him on, "Come on Grasshopper! you can win, I know you can!". Link face went red but he persisted with the race.

He heard her cheering and cheering, Link knew he had to win, not for his pride but for Malon. He was well ahead of Ingo and near the finishing line. Ingo now right behind him, the pressure upon him now. He had to win this race.

The two opponents neck and neck, Link still had enough energy left in Epona to get across the finish line, he just had to wait for the right moment. The finish line only metres away, the heat was on. Link used Eponas last bit of energy left and went striaght across the finish line first. Malon cheered loudly, "I knew you could do it Link!". Link dismounted Epona and walked up to Malon.

A rush of emotions flew through him, but he wanted to tell her how he felt... he just doesn't know the right words to say. Malon embraced him, swinging her arms around him. He knew how she felt, or was she doing that just because he just saved her dads ranch.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you. A million times over, thank you," she says as she lays her head onto his chest. He held her and really wanted to tell her but still, the words wouldn't come out.  
"Hmph, you do know that the ranch is _still_ mine, as _that_ buffoon is _still_ a lazy buffoon," Ingo says.  
"No! No it's not. I'm old enough now, i can look after it... with Grasshoppers help?" she looks up at the blonde haired boy who was now blushing, he loved that nickname but if anyone else called it him, he wouldn't like it. He nods and stares in to Malons sapphire blue eyes, which were better than the gem itself. Malon holds Link tighter, "Grasshopper, thank you," She turns to Ingo. "You can leave now. Link, My father and me, won't be needing your services any more," she walks over to Ingo and slaps him across the face. Ingo walks off in sulk.

Talon walks out the house with a bottle of milk in his hand. "What's goin' on here then?" he asks.  
"Father, Grasshopper came back and helped to get rid of Ingo. We own the ranch again," She cheers.  
"Oh, Happy day!" Talon Cheers also. Talon grabs Ingo by the ear and drags him out of the ranch. While Malon and Link were alone, they stayed silent and looked into each others eyes. Malon breaks the silence, "Grasshopper... You do know that... well... this is so hard to say. I haven't seen you for seven years and I still feel the same way about you,"  
"I do to," Link goes in to kiss the girl. He leans away and she has the biggest smile anyone has seen.  
"Thank you," She hugs him. He holds her back.  
"I've never heard you speak before, not even when we were younger," she says as her head was on his chest.

Talon walks up to the teens, "Aww, my little Malons growing up," he says.  
"Father, Can Grasshopper stay here?" she asks her father.  
"Yes of course he can, what's your name sonny?" he asks Link.  
"Link," He replies.  
"A good name. A great name for the hero of Hyrule," he says.  
"How did you know that was me?" he asks.  
"The sages brought good news to everyone," he smiles. Malon smiles, which then caused Link to smile to. Talon walked into the stables to let the horses out. Malon, who is still holding on to Link, breaks the silence yet again, "Link, don't ever leave again. Please," she looks up to the blue eyed boy.  
"I won't. I will never leave your side," he lightly pecks the beautiful jewel that was in his arms.

A while later they sat in the field of Hyrule and sang Eponas song while looking up at the clouds, with Epona galloping around them in the sun.


End file.
